This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Work over the last year has consisted of carrying out the week 40 challenge, continuing to analyze viral load and immune responses in all groups post-challenge, and analyzing flow cytometry and microarray data looking for potential correlates of protection against vaginal challenge. AIDS Related.